The Kitsune and the Weasel
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto encounters Itachi and finds out he is a she and that she's been watching him for years. Stoic? Yeah right try perverted! What's this about the Moon and Tanks? Life was so much simpler when the Uchiha was evil. NarutoxFemItachi.


The Weasel and the Kitsune

0

Naruto x Itome (Itachi)

0

Story Start

0

_'Oh Kami Damint!'' _Was the thought that echoed in Naruto's head as he noticed he was alone in the forest. It was obvious that Uchiha Itachi had cast some sort of Genjutsu on him. Kakashi, Sakura, nor Chiyo from Suna would be able to aid him for the time being. ''Uchiha Itachi! Come out and face me! Where are you damnit!'' The blond ask scouring around for the Raven haired, Red-eyed Akatsuki member.

''Everywhere,yet nowhere,'' Came the cryptic replied of the Uchiha member.

''I'm not some child anymore..I won't stand by and allow you and Akatsuki to do whatever it pleases. Today is the day you die,'' The Blond haired teenager replied taking out a kunai in each hand. It then disappears from his hands. ''Oh crap right Genjutsu.''

''Yeah no shit,'' Itachi mumbled as Naruto blinked. ''But no, I'm not here to fight.''

''Yeah and I'm a stoner,'' The blond answered smartly.

Suddenly hundreds of crows came out the trees and started flying overhead.

''Oh wow, crows, somehow I'm not all that surprised,'' Naruto remarked as the ravens dyed down in an intricate pattern until they merged into one.

''Hello there Naruto-kun,'' Itachi greeted him. Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Instead of looking into the cold eyes of the stoic and intimidating Uchiha responsible for killing his whole clan, he was faced with a beautiful woman. She had black hair like Itachi's, but longer, about waist length and her eyes and lips were a familiar shade of ruby red. Instead of an Akatsuki cloak she wore a black tank top and short black skirt along with fish net stockings that ranged connected the top and skirt.

''Holy crap...Itachi...you're a...''

''Yes Naruto I am a...''

''Cross dresser!'' The blond shouted as the woman face faulted. She then shot up and for the first time in years and was overcome with extreme motion.

''NO YOU BAKA! I'M A WOMAN!'' She screamed as Naruto reeled back in shock. So much for the calm and stoic Uchiha.

''Bullshit!'' The blond dead panned as Itachi's eyes twitched.

''Is it that hard to believe?''

''I had to deal with your brother talking about having to kill his older BROTHER for years and now all of a sudden you're a woman? Especially after hearing every describe you as a GUY their's just no way.''

''Right...just as much as everyone taking the word of a seven year old boy without his Sharingan and just starting his career as a Shinobi with no Genjutsu expertise without any doubt when an enemy Shinobi could have snuck in and done the massacre. Hell a group of Shinobi enemy could have snuck in with an vendetta against the Uchiha and killed them but cast a Genjutsu on Sasuke as a means to framing me and throwing off suspicion.'' (Seriously and so many of you Itachi fans and haters just accepted it. I knew from as far back as three and a years half ago that it didn't seem to make sense .)

''Well when you put it like that then yeah that is a bit fishy...you would think with all of Konoha's finest and such that people should have put it together. ''

''But of course you were to busy faking being a tard to care.''

''Wait what?''

''Nevermind...''

''Ok anyway so you're a girl? So now your going to now tell me that your Okaa-san had Tsunade-Oba placed an advance Genjutsu/Medical Jutsu on you when your were born because she was afraid you were going to be used as breeding stock.''

''What...the...Fuck!"'

''Then when you noticed something wasn't right your Okaa-sa...''

''Whoa hold on...what the hell are you blabbering about? My ass-hole of an father had a semi-permanent illusion placed on me because of some bet or another. Something about the one who had a son first would become clan head...sexist bastards!''

''Ok so...why didn't you drop the disguise when you left Konoha?''

''Because of Madara h...''

''Who?'' Naruto interrupted as Itachi's eye twitched again.

''Interrupt me one more time and I'll cut your stuff into pieces,'' She threatened as Tatsuko appeared and she pointed at his junk.

''I'll be good...''

''Ok...now as I was saying before I interrupted. He's the Uchiha who helped me killed the others. He has been around since the time of the Shodaime being the head of the Uchiha at that time and one of Konoha's founders. He has manage to live this long because of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The same person responsible for the Kyuubi attack all those years ago...Of course the bastard's crazy I mean for Kami's sake he goes around acting like a retard named Tobi, but I'm one of the few people who know his true personality. A dark and manipulative man who lives for war and domination. Still can't get over the whole Moon Eye plan though. ''

''The what plan?''

''Apparently he wants to try to take over the world using the moon as a focal point for an infinite Tsukiyomi. Something about learning the secret of the Bijuu from some tablet, but apparently if that doesn't work he plans on going with a back up plan.''

''Backup plan?''

''Something about ripping a whole in the space time continuum and summoning something called The Tank.''

''Huh?''

''Yeah, after that I stopped asking him questions and listening whenever I could. I don't think he's all there.''

''No shit! I haven't even met the guy and from what you told me I don't think I want to. That doesn't explain why you didn't change your identity though?''

''We'll like I just mentioned the bastard is crazy. Of course I didn't want him to get any funny ideas of trying to restore the Uchiha clan...you know...with me. You do know how that works right?.''

''Yes Itachi I'm not that daft! Fr god sakes I traveled with Jiraiya for three years. I have to be a really daft bastard not to know about sex and reproduction.''

''Right...good...now I don't have to worry about teaching you about the wonders of the flesh. I can't wait to put that large 'Katana' of yours to good use,'' She mumbled but due to Naruto's enhanced senses he heard and blushed.

''What! What are you talking about? You only met me once and now all of a sudden you want to get in my pants? That makes no fucking sense at all? I mean you work for the organization that would more or less be responsible for my death and you're responsible for Sasuke being the crazy fuck that he is. Most importantly, how do you know Naruto's Jr. Size!?''

''What! How dare you accuse me of using my Sharingan to watch you change your clothes, bath, or watch you as you use the Hot springs for the past few years...that's a lie!"

''Wait...I never said that...any of that!''

''Oh!'' Itachi replied as she blushed. ''Damn hormonal imbalance,'' She muttered.

''Ok so...why did you trap me in this Genjutsu again?'' _Damn it's taking them a long time to get me out of this Illusion. _

''Right! I'm going to transfer some of my power into you...when you face Sasuke and a you'll know what to do.''

''Wait...why not just inform me of all the other Akatsuki members abilities, strengths, weakenesses, plans, and all that other stuff? I mean the location of all their bases would be nice, not to mention information on each member and contacts?''

''I could but it wouldn't be as entertaining. ''

''You're insane! With that clarified...can you can let me go now?''

''No not yet...I plan on taking my reward for my investment.'' She said licking her lips.

''Investment? For what?''

''I don't know? I mean all the times I saved you from beatings and assassinations. All those time I nursed your injuries, bought you clothing...''

''Is that wear those orange jumpsuits came from when I turned ten? Were you drunk or maybe you couldn't see how bright they are.''

''Actually as you would so eloquently put it, I am in fact becoming blind thinks to my Mangekyou you ass-hole.''

''To be fair I had no way of knowing that. Besides the only thing I clearly remember is being ignored, no assassination attempts.''

''Are you serious? The demon responsible for attacking the village, killing people's family members, and friends not to mention tons of property damage; plus adding into the fact that its beloved leader died that day, adding into the equation all the suicides, mania, and birth defects; not to mention all the freakish births and rising infinite mortality rate as a result of the fowl and toxic nature of the Kyuubi's youki you only remember being ignored. Are you saying after all that and any or all the possibly and _realistic_ damage an attack from a Bijuu would cause you only remember being ignored? You really think those people wouldn't try to kill you? Especially on your birthday not to mention treat you like other shit?''

''Now that you mention it,'' The blond said scratching his chin. Itachi sighed and hung her head.

''I removed the none Shiki Fuijin seals placed on your mind when this conversation began...''

''Wait...my head...it doesn't hurt as much as it used to...''

''Good...it took me awhile to figure out, but after watching your battles and brief moments of intelligence I realized that someone had altered your mind leaving you simplistic.''

''Kami-sama how often were following me? Geesh and here I thought only Hinata followed me around.''

''Hey don't you d...wait you know about Hinata?''

''Oh Kami who doesn't know? Ever since I found out people have been busting my chops about it. Worst thing about it was that I found out from a passing Suna shinobi. How the hell would a Suna Shinobi know that? ''

''Wow...that's bad considering I may or may not have brought that up around many people when I was drunk.''

''Your such an ass...''

''Ok enough with the chit-chat...time for me to take my prize,'' She said licking her lips. In an instant she was in front of Naruto and her predatory eyes matched his fearful ones.

'_I think I liked it better when she was a he and trying to kill me.' _

''Itachi I...''

''Just call me Itome-chan or Mistress, Naruto-kun,'' She said doing a complete 180 in personality.

''Ita-Itome seriously I hardly know you...''

''But I know all about you Naruto-kun...I hope you'll be gentle it is my first time after all,'' She said as the blond tried to run but found himself bounded and tied to a tree.

''Ok seriously what the hell!''

''Uum Genjutsu?''

''Seriously what the hell is taking them so long?'' The blond shouted trying to break free.

''Oh I'm going to enjoy this,'' She said as she sensually slid her body down against his chest. Just before she could grab a hold of his tool the Genjutsu is broken.

Back in the Real World.'_Whoa man I must have been tripping off that acid I took this morning...something told me not to kick it with those spider monkeys!'_

''You Bastards! How dare you ruin my alone time with Naruto-kun!'' Itachi shouted as the others reeled back.

''Naruto?''

''Yes Sensei?''

''What in the hell was going on in that Genjutsu?'' Kakashi asked his student fearing that Kiba's accusations about Naruto's real preference was true.

'To tell you the truth...you don't want to know dude...you just don't want to know.''

And from that moment a few years past as Naruto and Itome's relationship adjusted and their bonds grew stronger.

''I still can't believe you won me over,'' The blond said kissing the forehead of his raven haired goddess. Itome faked her death and waited until the last second to help Naruto kill Sasuke and end Akatsuki's reign for good. It was a good thing that the Shinigami was willingly to take other people's souls as offerings. Though Naruto was pretty sure that if he wasn't going to hell before, he definitely was now for sealing Uchiha Madara's soul in a toilet seat.

''What can I say I'm just that good. Ready to celebrate our anniversary?'' She asked flashing her ring. They got married on their anniversary, the day they officially met, when Itachi showed Naruto her true self.

As Naruto looked at her t was like he was noticing her beauty all over again. Raven colored hair that seemed to be the muse of many words describing beauty. Ruby red eyes that would chill even the most hot-headed person's temper. A strong and serious woman who had beauty that was admired by many.

''Want to go to our spot?'' He asked as she grinned mischievously.

''Oh hell yes!''

Seems like he had a profound impact on her.

The two decided to enjoy the lake and swam a bit before they got down and dirty.

A simple swim in the waterfalls with these two always turned into something more.

Naruto pressed his lips against hers as his arms wrapped around her torso.

Their tongues swirled about in a frenzy as their bodies heat up from each other's touch. Bare skin pressed against bare skin allowing one to feel the flesh of the other as their bodies craved to use the instinct they were born with.

Itome moved her hand over Naruto's cock grabbing a hold of it and starting stroking it feeling every vein on it.

"Cum for me Itome-kun. I want to feel you climax because of me." She purred seductively. He could feel the blood racing towards that specific area once he heard her tone of voice and could feel his balls reacting. She was aware of it, being experienced when getting the blond off in various positions and places. She could only watch as a white liquid came out and began to float in the water.

She gasped as she felt him pick her up and press her against one of the edge walls of the lake and began to massage her breasts. Feeling his semi-erect cock against her ass she began to rub her ass against it causing it to stir."You want me to suck on it first Koi?" she asked in the same seductive voice he was used too.

After he let her down she took a breath of Air and dived under the Water taking grasp of his member. She then opened her mouth carefully taking it into her mouth while not trying to choke on the Water.

She just bobbed her head up and down for as long as she had air and resurfaced with his cock in her hand, took another deep gulp of air and disappeared under the water again. She bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace and she could feel his hands rest on her head, taking hold of her black hair and pushing her, moving her over his cock. Her tongue wasn't idle and she was busy with rolling it over his cock and making him feel good.

She was dripping wet down there and it wasn't because of the water. She was so excited that she just wanted to impale herself on him and just have a mind shattering orgasm that would flush away most of the pent-up stress from all the missions she had received lately. Naruto watched as she resurfaced and winked at her as she went down again after taking a gulp of air. He could feel an orgasm approaching and he grasped her hairs even tighter, pressing her face towards his crotch. Releasing his seed into her mouth as she swallowed his seed.

Itome pulled up panting and coughed a few times. ''You alright Hime?''

''Yes Koi...just a bit more then I thought there would be,''She exhaled and looked at him or more specifically his cock which was still oozing cum a little bit. She looked at it and then giggled and said. ''I know what will make me feel better. Put it inside of me, Naruto-kun. I want to feel you inside of me, to make me complete." She said as she climbed out of the lake and shaking her hips seductively.

Naruto followed her onto land and pulled her into another passionate kiss. ''It's time for our favorite position,'' He whispered into her ear as his hot breath entered her ear causing her to shiver.

Itome blushed as just the thought of the position was arousing not to mention how good it felt.

Naruto made his way behind Itome and licked her pussy lips causing her to moan. She was dripping wet back there and the smell was divine to Kitsune. He took hold of his member and brushed it against her lips for a few seconds and pushed deeply into her vagina once as they both moaned. Itome's front crashed over as Naruto thrust into her gripping her hips. After a few seconds of sensations washing over her Itome starting to thrust back.

''Naruto-kun...right there!"

Itome moaned as a bit of drool made it's way down her chin as she moaned out her pleasure as Naruto moved in and out of her vagina with each slow, deep, and hard thrust of his cock and hips, She turned to see Naruto who was blushing and also having the expression of intense and delicious pleasure in his face at the moment and it made her smile as she continued to let Naruto have his way with her at the moment.

The two continued their actions and Naruto began to move faster and thrust even deeper than before and he tried using faster and stronger thrusts and it allowed him to hit Itome's most sensitive area and that added greatly to the utter joy and pleasure that Itome was feeling at the moment, Naruto then reached for her breasts with his hands and began to play with her breasts and lick her back all the way to her shoulder and then he leaned forward and began to nibble on Itome's ear gently and with a great deal of erotic touch at that.

The two then kissed one another deeply as Naruto continued to pound deeper, harder, and faster than before into Itome. Who leaned back into Naruto who continued to assault her wet maiden hood taking one of his hands and began to pinch her clit.

''NARUTO-KUN!'' Itome yelled as her body shook and she came, her fluids gushing out hitting Naruto's pelvis and dripping down her legs. Itome moan and panted as he continued to drive into her causing her to achieve orgasm after orgasm until she felt the thickness of Naruto's cum filling her triggering her sixth and final orgasm which in return caused her inner walls to tighten ever more as she milked Naruto of every last bit of cum.

A year later. ''I'm fine Tsunade-sama really, my husband is just being over protected like usual,'' Itome said clearly annoyed. She had been throwing up the entire week and just dismissed it as flu but of course Naruto dragged her to the hospital as he trusted no one, not even Shizune, no disrespect to her of course, but he wanted the best which in that case meant Tsunade to check on his wife. After all it was Tsunade who technically cured Itome's blindness. Well she did do an eye transplant using Sasuke's eyes, but the fact that one pair of nearly blind eyes could be replaced with another restoring that person's eye sight permanetly was well, for a lack of a better choice of words retarted it still somehow worked.

''You know how Naruto is...once I'm done you can assu...'' Tsunade stopped as the green chakra ceased. She stood up from her stool removing her hand from the stomach of Itome who was laying on the hospital bed.

''Naruto!'' She shouted as the Blond burst into the room nearly breaking down the door.

''WHAT IS IT! WHAT'S WRONG! IS SHE SICK! I...'' His questions were halted as Tsunade held up her hand.

''Calm down nothings wrong...but you should have seen the look on your face,'' She said with a sly smile as he frowned.

''Not funny Tsunade...damn near gave me a heart attack.''

''Consider that payback for all the times you annoyed me and called me old.''

''Um hello...this whole thing is about me after all.'' Itome said from the bed with a frown.

''Oh right...Naruto, Itome isn't sick.''

''Hah told you! I'm fine I...''

''Is pregnant.'' Tsunade answered as the room went silent.

''Itome-hime.''

''Are you ok?'' Naruto asked as he sat down cupping his wife's hand. She then suddenly started to silently cry and smile as she placed a hand on her stomach.

''Were having a baby,'' She whispered.

''Yeah we are,'' He replied with a smile of his own wrapping his arms around her.

''Aishiretu Naruto-kun.''

''Aishiretu Itome-chan.''

Tsunade left the room with a smile deciding to leave the two lovers alone. She didn't get any farther ten feet before she started having an heart attack. The cause was the loud and sudden sounds of love making coming from the room she just left.


End file.
